Disclaimer (a.k.a. when the GW team gets stoned)
by Toxic Dreams
Summary: my friend aaron and i thought this up, PG cuz of pot and stuff


We had a lot of time on our hands so we wrote this story. So, here it is,  
uncut and unedited. Disclaimer. Yes that¹s the name of the story,  
Disclaimer. Enjoy it and review it in any way you want. (If you flame our  
story we will get you)  
  
Disclaimer: We don¹t own Gundam Wing, someday we will, but at the moment we  
don¹t. By the way, to the guy who does own Gundam, your days are numbered.  
Also, we have NOTHING against Muslims (but the GW Team *saving for Quatre*  
does)  
  
  
Time-2 days after the Final Battle  
Setting- Quatre¹s loft, Downtown Denver  
(A/N I, the co-author, put this in cuz I used to live in a loft in Downtown  
Denver. And because Sandrock was on the Denver promo card for M.S. War)  
  
Heero: I¹m bored, fighting was my life.  
Duo: I know, this is so dull. I wish we could do something.  
Quatre: I could go out and be evil for awhile!  
Trowa: Yeah right, you¹re just a stupid Muslim!!  
Quatre: SHUTUP!  
Duo: But its true, you know.  
Heero: This sucks, I¹m going to Relena¹s to *looks at Quatre* umŠstudy.  
Quatre: *smiles * Have fun.  
Everyone besides Quatre: *snickers *  
*Heero leaves *  
Wu Fei: I¹m gonna go get my bong, this sucks.  
Quatre: HOLY CRAP, YOU GUYS SMOKE POT!!!!  
Trowa: How else am I supposed to stay sane working in the circus.  
Quatre: True, true.  
*Wu Fei returns with bong *  
Quatre: Duo, who do you think is the biggest wuss in our group.  
Duo: Wu Fei of course.  
Wu Fei: AT LEAST IM NOT MUSLIM!!!!!  
Quatre: SHTUP AND GIVE ME THE BONG!!!  
Wu Fei: Okay, okay *hands Quatre the bong *  
*Quatre takes a small hit *  
Quatre: This isn¹t so bad  
Trowa: Take a bigger hit  
*Quatre takes a huge hit *  
Quatre: My mouth, my throat, it burns like fire  
Every one but Quatre: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
Duo: Hey, you guys know how space is all big and empty  
Trowa: Yah, hey lets go while were stoned  
Quatre: we need munchies  
Wu fei: Hehe munchies hehe  
  
Later, Quatre and Trowa are at the store.  
  
Quatre: I¹m going to the pudding isle  
Trowa: Ok, I¹ll get every thing that¹s on the list we made  
Quatre: k  
Trowa: #1 pine apples  
#2 sour cream and onion chips with some dip  
#3 cotton candy  
#4 pop corn  
#5 chocolate chip muffins  
#6 beef jerky  
#7 pizza rolls (every kind)  
#8 Chocolate  
#9 Chocolate  
#10 lots of chocolate  
#11 breath mints  
#12 Ice cream (all colors of the rainbow)  
#13...  
Quatre: Oooh, pudding *eats all the pudding *  
Trowa: And last, #500 FUNIONS!!!!!  
Store manager: you ate all our pudding  
Quatre: I didn¹t see your name on them  
Manager: *picks up empty pudding container * THIS SAYS SAFEWAY BRAND PUDDING  
YOU OWE 500 DOLLARS PLUS THE OTHER 600 FOR THE MUNCHIES  
Quatre: oops, Trowa go get the thingie  
Trowa: You mean the thingie  
Quatre: Yes, the thingie  
Trowa: *returns with Heavyarms * This thingie  
Quatre: Yes, now how much is it  
Manager: Free, except we don¹t have Funions so we will have to give you  
Gardettos  
Quatre and Trowa in unison: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, well I  
guess that¹s ok  
  
In outer space  
Wu Fei is trying to see if he can get his Gundam to fly backwards  
Trowa is flying in circles trying to shoot his own back  
Quatre is trying to throw his heat blades like boomerangs  
Duo is throwing his beam scythe like a spear.  
Duo: What¹s that white thing coming at us  
Wu Fei: It looks like a big marshmallow  
Trowa: Where did you put the munchies Quatre  
Quatre: Um........  
At home the munchies are on the couch  
Duo: You idiot, you were supposed to bring them with you!  
Quatre: opps  
Wu Fei: The big marshmallow is here.  
Noin: I¹m not a marshmallow  
Wu Fei: Oh  
Noin: Zechs is back  
Gundam team in unison: Cool  
Noin: No, he¹s supposed to be dead  
Gundam team: Cool  
Wu Fei: Hehe Zechs sounds like sex hehe  
Noin: stop making fun of my boyfriend. Are you guys stoned?  
Trowa: Maybe  
Zechs: What am I Noin.  
Noin: *Blushes * Nothing. Nothing at all.  
Zechs: Darn.  
Trowa: I can¹t get it  
Everyone else: What?  
Trowa: How to shoot the back of my Gundam  
Wu fei: Hehe shoot hehe  
Zechs: Jeez, you guys are high as kites  
Noin: I know  
Zechs: I need to check up on my sister  
Duo: She¹s at her house with Heero. Their *looks at Quatre * studying  
Quatre: Hey, just because I¹m Muslim doesn¹t mean that I don¹t know about  
that stuff  
Zechs: I¹m still going over there. *Flies towards the Earth *  
Noin: I¹m going with him. *Goes after him *  
Trowa: Let¹s follow them. *Gundam team follows *  
  
At Relena¹s house  
  
Zechs: Here we are. *rings door bell *  
Wu Fei: Hehe ring hehe  
  
1 Hour later after every one has rung the doorbell many times  
Zechs: maybe there not home  
Quatre: Maybe they didn¹t hear it  
Duo: The doorbell is hocked up to like some sort of stereo system that¹s  
always on.  
Trowa: Maybe they saw who it is and left out the back door.  
Duo: They would have taken Zero to get away and Zero is still out here.  
Wu Fei: Hehe Zero hehe  
Just then zero starts to move  
Every one gets on their communicators to talk to Heero  
The audio comes on but no visual  
Zechs: What are you doing  
Duo: And why isn¹t the visual on  
Heero: *Looks at Quatre * Were studying and the camera is um... broken. Yes  
it¹s broken.  
Quatre: Hey Just because I¹m Muslim doesn¹t mean I don¹t know what you guys  
are really doing  
Duo: Ok, then what are they doing  
A long silence *Duo snickers *  
Quatre: there... making decorative picture frames.  
Heero: You guys are clueless. Let me show you what were really doing.  
Relena: Please don¹t Heero  
Heero: I have to.  
The visual turns on  
Every one: eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww  
(A/N: What are they doing? Making out, making love, making decorative  
picture frames, painting each others nails. You decide. We were to bored to  
tell you.)  
An alarm goes off inside Epyon  
Zechs: I need to go.  
Noin: I¹ll go with you.  
Duo: I haven¹t seen Hieldie in along time. Well actually 24 hours, but  
still.  
Trowa: I need to see Catharine  
Quatre: I wonder how my sisters are doing  
Wu Fei: I need to go to the store to get lotion and a roll of paper towels.  
  
Duo: Well that¹s it. Go away now, you will not get any more story.  
Quatre: You could call it the end  
Trowa: We could write a sequel  
Duo: Hehe sequel hehe  
Wu Fei: Hey that¹s my line.  
Duo: Well sorry.  
  
  



End file.
